Ich wünsch mir, es wäre Herbst
by morsure
Summary: „Wer ist er?“, würgte ich hervor und ich merkte, wie ein Stein sich in meiner Kehle festklebte.„James…“, sagte sie leise und bewusst.


**Und ich wünsch mit es wäre Herbst**

Ein kleines, rot verfärbtes Blatt gleitet leise zu Boden. Der Wind wirbelt es immer wieder auf und es fällt immer wieder von neuem. Der Weg vom Ast zu Boden ist lang, doch wenn das Blatt den Baum einmal verlassen hat, kann es nicht mehr zurückkehren. Jedes Blatt muss früher oder später einmal zu Boden sinken, um Platz für eine neue Knospe zu machen.

Das kleine Blatt wird noch ein letztes Mal hochgewirbelt, dann setzt es sanft auf dem Boden an und bleibt liegen. Nur ein stummes Überbleibsel des vergangenen Sommers. Ein totes Blättchen, auf kaltem Boden. Der Herbst ist da.

Ich laufe durch die von Kastanienbäumen gesäumte Strasse, und mit jedem Blatt das fällt wird meine Sehnsucht grösser.

Stille Sehnsucht, nach Neubeginn. Stille Sehnsucht, nach Herbst in meinem Leben. Ich habe so viele Dinge angefangen, und nie beendet. Habe so viele offene Gefühle, die ich lieber nie gefühlt hätte. Und inmitten meiner Erinnerungen und Gedanken kreist du. Du schleichst dich ungefragt und ungewollt immer wieder hinein in meine Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an den Frühling, in all seiner Pracht. Als du meine Welt langsam auftautest und die Sonne in mein Leben scheinen liessest. Du hast lange Zeit für mich mein Leben mit Sonne geflutet. Und irgendwie habe ich das als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Hab gedacht, dass du das immer machen würdest. Hab gedacht, dass dein Lachen immer und überall erklingen wird. Ich hab falsch gedacht.

Du hast gelacht, eine lange Zeit. Du hast die Sonne lange Zeit bei mir gelassen, und ich habe die Sonne lange Zeit unbewusst geliebt. Und du bist gegangen, und hast die Sonne mitgenommen, die mein Leben durchströmte. Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, und ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe – würdest du mich dann noch eines Blickes würdigen?

Und die Blätter fallen weiter von den Bäumen, sie fallen und fallen. Jedes Blatt sagt mir, dass ich dich nie hätte loslassen dürfen. Jedes, dieser gelben und roten Blättchen erzählt mir, dass ich ein Idiot bin.

Ich wünsche mir, es wäre Herbst in meinem Leben. Ich wünsche mir, dass alle Blätter der Lüge von mir abfallen würden. Ich will endlich, dass der Sommer zu einem Ende kommt, dass der Herbst kommt. Es ist kein richtiger Sommer in meinem Leben, ohne dich. Die Sonne scheint nicht wärmend sondern brennend auf mich.

Ich nehme den Winter in Kauf, wenn ich dafür den Frühling erlange. Ohne Herbst kein Winter, ohne Winter kein Frühling. Und ohne Frühling wird es nie einen Sommer geben.

Die Zeit soll endlich vorübergehen. Ich will, den Herbst. Ich will den Winter – denn danach folgt der Frühling. Und mit dem Frühling kamst du. Wirst du bei meinem nächsten Frühling auch wieder kommen? Ich will einen Neuanfang, mit dir. Ich habe lange Zeit nicht gewusst, was du mir bedeutest. Jetzt weiss ich es, du bedeutest mir den Frühling. Du bist nicht nur das, was ich liebe, du bist meine Liebe. Wenn ich jetzt so dahinschreite und unter meinen Füssen das Laub raschelt, so merke ich, dass alles vorübergeht. Und ich will, dass es vorübergeht. Denn wenn etwas vorübergeht, so kann es wiederkommen. Ich bin der Melancholie überdrüssig. Ich will nicht länger, diese Sommertage ertragen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Es soll endlich Herbst in meinem Leben werden, es soll sich endlich alles verändern. Es gab noch nie ein Blatt, das sich nicht im Herbst verfärbt hat. Wirst du dich noch mal zu mir umdrehen?

Ich verlasse die Strasse und biege in den Weg ein, der mich zu dir führt. Der Wind ist kalt und doch bläst er in mein Gesicht. Ich denke, dass ich nicht länger auf den Wind warten darf, sonst wird er nie wehen. Ich muss selber der Wind sein. Ich muss selbst, das alte Laub in meinem Leben von mir wehen um neue Knospen zu ermöglichen. Tief in meinem Herzen hat es eine grosse Knospe, die jedoch ohne dich nicht blühen kann. Die Knospe ist mein Herz, das ohne dich nicht Liebe fühlen kann.

Und nun steh ich da vor deiner Tür, mitten in der kalten Herbstluft. Als ich das letzte mal hier war, schien noch die Sommersonne auf meine Haut und ich habe gelacht. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gelacht. Den Anfang Herbst bist du gegangen und hast mein Lachen mitgenommen. Und jetzt, ein ganzes Jahr später, können meine Gedanken und Gefühle noch immer nicht ruhen. Ich will auch gar nicht, dass sie ruhen.

Darum klinge ich jetzt.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis jemand die Tür öffnet. Ich zähle die Sekunden, bin so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was würdest du tun? Die Tür gleich wieder zuschlagen? Mich mit Worten beschimpfen? Erkennst du mich überhaupt noch? Hast du nicht schon längst einen anderen Menschen, den du liebst? Ich hab immer noch die stille Hoffnung in mir, dass du weg bist und nicht öffnen kannst.

Und du öffnest tatsächlich.

Du schaust mich an, ich weiss nicht, wie ich dein Blick deuten soll. Er kommt dem eines Lammes ähnlich, das seinen Henker vor dem Tod anlächelt, voller Schmerz und schwarzer Ironie.

Du bist immer noch wunderschön, deine Augen haben ihren Glanz nicht ganz verloren.

Ein etwas Vorgepresstes „Hallo…" kommt über deine Lippen.

„Hallo Lils…"

„Was willst du von mir?", dein Ton verriet, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Es tut mir Leid, so schrecklich Leid.

„Ich… will, dass du mir zuhörst…"

Du siehst mich an, doch ich kann nichts in deinem Blick sehen, dass von Freude sprechen würde.

„Weißt du, ich war lange in einem dunkeln Raum, wo keine Sonne hineindrang. Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich im Dunkeln befand, ich war mir nur nie etwas anderes gewöhnt. Dann auf einmal kam der Tag, da wurden meine Vorhänge aufgerissen und die Sonne schien mit all ihrer Pracht hinein. Und als ich mir bewusst wurde, dass das die Sonne war, und dass ich die Sonne und das Licht liebte, war es zu spät. Es hatten sich schon dicke, graue Wolken vor die Sonne geschoben. Du bist meine Sonne. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, und glaub mir; ich habe es versucht… Lily… ich liebe dich!"

Ich weiss nicht, wie viele Sekunden vergehen, doch mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich hör dein gepresster Atem und ich sehe in dein bleiches Gesicht. Deine Augen sehen mich traurig an. Zu traurig, und ich ahne, was du sagen wirst.

„Remus, es gab mal eine Zeit, da wäre ich dir jetzt um den Hals gefallen. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hätte ich mir gewünscht, du würdest diese einfachen drei Worte sagen. Doch du hast sie nie über dich gebracht, damals, als es an der Zeit war. Du hast nie ein „Ich liebe dich" gesagt… und jetzt… ist es zu spät. Es tut mir leid, doch meine Gefühle sind erloschen, nur noch Asche. Ich hab mich in jemand anderes verliebt… Es tut mir Leid Rem, doch es ist zu spät…"

Ich schluckte leer und sah sie gebrochen an. Irgendwie hatte ich immer damit gerechnet, dass alles im letzen Augenblick schon noch ins Gute käme. Dass etwas Unerwartetes geschehen würde, dass wir zusammen glücklich werden würden. Doch es ist nicht so, sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Was war ich doch für ein Idiot!

„Wer ist er?", würgte ich hervor und ich merkte, wie ein Stein sich in meiner Kehle festklebte.

„James…", sagte sie leise und bewusst.

Ich weiss nicht, was für ein Gefühl ich in diesem Moment fühle. Doch ich würde sagen, dass es Hass ist.

Und ich wünsch mir, es wäre Herbst. Ich wünsch mir, dass alle Gefühle wie Blätter wegsegeln würden und nie mehr wiederkehren würden. Ich wünsche mir aber auch, dass es Winter ist, und meine Gefühle gefrieren.

Und der Herbst kam…


End file.
